Invested
by MontyTheDog
Summary: Oh yeah, definitely in Kensi's diary. Tag to 4x02. Densi.


No, see - when he'd said he'd been worried about Kensi while he was in Jordan, he thought that Kensi was underestimating just how much he worried.

_The plane is taking _forever _to take off. Omg Kens it'd be quicker if you drove down here and hotwired this bad boy instead. _

That had been the first text.

_This movie sucks. SUCKS. I'd rather be handing you tissues and watching Jack die for the billionth time then watching this. _

Second.

_HELP. I CANNOT OPEN MY PEANUTS. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY. I REPEAT: I CANNOT OPEN MY PEANUTS._

Third.

So she hadn't been replying. He'd brushed it off, figuring that she was probably curled up with his old sweatshirt that she doesn't think he knows she stole, eating Rocky Road, drinking milk straight out of the carton and watching _Breaking Amish_.

_I'm in Jordan. It looks a lot different than it did on the map. A lot less squiggly lines and numbers and a lot more foreign languages. I think one guy just offered me a 3 buck haircut. Might take him up on that offer. What do you think about a high and tight?_

He'd known _exactly_ what she thought about a high and tight. If he brought a razor anywhere near his head, she'd disown him and cry for three days straight in her locked bedroom. Because he was positive that she fantasized about running her fingers through his curls, shoving him against the wall and twining her fingers through his locks, stroking his hair back with his head lying on her chest late at night as they watch a movie. _ Oh yeah, definitely in Kensi's diary._

So he'd known that she'd known that he knew her answer already and didn't feel obligated to reply. No biggy.

By the third day, he was scared.

"Callen, hey."

"Uh- hey, Deeks. How's Jo-"

"You heard from Kensi?" Deeks interrupted, trying to make his foot stop tapping impatiently against the floor.

"No. We're on vacation."

"Yeah, but..."

"'But' nothing. She probably just wants to relax for a bit. Cool?"

"Yeah. Oh- um. Yeah, cool."

"Seriously, calm down."

"Okay."

And in respectable Callen style, he pressed end before any 'Byes' or 'See you soons' or 'Peace outs' could be exchanged. It was only when Deeks had happened to glance at the clock on his cell that he realized it was around three am in the US of A. Screw suicide bombers or firefights, if G went out Deeks had bet it would be from a caffeine overdose.

_I'M ON A FREAKING CAMEL KENS! I NAMED IT FERN! I wanna keep her._

_The dead sea? There aren't even any dead people. I DEMAND A REFUND. _

_Woah. And I thought the rock wall in the gym at work was complicated._

_I shoulda packed way more sunscreen :( _

_Petra? A wonder of the world? Please, you scarfing down eight doughnuts in .007 milliseconds is far more interesting than this old thing._

He'd just compared her to one of the seven wonders of the world. That was the first time he'd thought that he may be a tinsy bit too invested in her. Just a tad. A smidget. A crumb.

_I wish you were here :(_

_I miss you Sunshine :(_

_Please answer :/_

Sixth day there and she hadn't been off his mind once. _Dammit_. Later that evening he called one of the very few cops that didn't hate his guts at the LAPD and asked him to check out Kensi's place. And though there wasn't any sign of trouble, she wasn't in her apartment.

Deeks hadn't even bothered wasting the detective's time with trying to track down one of Kensi's aliases, booking a flight that was scheduled three days sooner than he'd intended to leave. He'd packed his bags, headed to LAX, and proceeded to break into ops.

Yeah, he'd just committed a felony because of her. And he didn't really care.

That was until Hetty had tapped him on the shoulder, making him scream like a four year old.

However, any reprimands he'd been expecting from her never came. Instead she sighed, maybe even smiled (_Don't push it, Deeks_) and said simply, "Let's find her, shall we?"

After he was certain that she was safe and sound at a yoga retreat, he picked up Monty from the kennel and collapsed on the couch with Rocky Road, a carton of milk, and a _Breaking Amish_ marathon playing in the background.

_Pathetic._

Still, he couldn't help thinking she was worth everything he'd did. _And more._

* * *

**A/n _Thanks Maddie!  
_****_Love you guys!  
_****_XOXO-  
_****_Cierra_****_  
_**


End file.
